Our secret family
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: Sam has always lived in Lima and him and Rachel are dating but know one knows. Though that is not the olny thing they are hidding. They have one more big secret. Set around 'Duets'. Read inside for more. Please read and review. Rated t to be safe.
1. Our family

**I know I should not do this but the idea would not leave my head. I don't know how long it will be but we will see. I also know there is story lines like this out there, but I will make this different. This is around duets in season 2. Sam has always lived in Lima, and has known Rachel for years. They are together but no one knows about them being together. Sam is a popular guy and Rachel is the glee girl. Though they have a secret that no one knows about. They have a secret life, relationship, and a family that they have keep a secret from their friends. With just Puck knowing there biggest secret yet. So I hope you all like it. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

I was walking down the hall when Finn walked up to me and smiled.

"Hay Rach." He said looking at me.

"Hello Finn. What can I do for you?" I asked as I keep walking to my next class.

"Well now that im ready for a relationship I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me."

I stopped and looked at him.

"Finn as lovely as that is I can't. Im sorry." I saw Sam down the hall taking to Mike and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Why not?" He asked looking confused.

"I can't, sorry I have to get to class" I walked away from him and smiled as I passed Sam as he smiled at me.

Later we were all in glee our weekly assignment is 'duets' and I had an idea but I had to talk to Sam first. I planned it out as Mr. Shue went off on the assignment and the meaning behind it. I looked up at Sam and he winked at me and I let out a small laugh.

"Do you have something to add Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No sorry." Sam looked at me.

"Ok you are all free to go." He side, I got my things and walked out. I met Sam by my car.

"So I will see you when you get home from practice." He asked smiling as he was griping my hand.

"Yes I will see you when I get home from practice." He kissed me and ran off. We both had our own cars so I did not have to wait for him.

When I got home I walked in the house that Sam and I shared.

"Hello, Mary im home." She walked downstairs to me.

"Hi dear, she just eat and went down for her nap. How was your day?" We walked to the kitchen and I got a glass of water for each of us.  
"It was ok. You remember me telling you about Finn right?"

"Yes" she said looking at me.

"He asked me out today."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I can't and that I was busy. You know I wonder if it would be better to tell them all about her. Noah doesn't mind her. He loves her to death."

"Tell Sam see what he thinks but just know you can't undo it when it's done."

"I know, im talking to Sam tonight."

"Well I have to go get Stevie and Stacy from school. I will see you later sweetie." She got up and I walked her out.

"See you later, I will let you know what happens." We hugged and she left as I went up to see my princes.

S&R

An hour later I was down stairs on the couch with Kara lying in my lap sleeping as I was trying to do homework with one hand. I smiled at my little girl. She was not even ten weeks old. I had her in mid-July on the 19th. I got pregnant with her the year before after winning sectionals. Sam and I did not plan it to happen this way but it did. I had known him for a while but we did not tell people we were together because it was way too hard. We did love each other through more than any think in the world.

Then we had our beautiful little girl Kara Sophia Evans. She was my little angel and she was Sam's to. We loved her so much. After we found out that I was pregnant our parents got us a little house for us to live in together and everything it was working out perfectly. Sam pulled up and brought to back to present as I smiled. A minute late he walked in the door then came to the living room and smiled looking at us. He set his things down and walked over to us. Setting down by me and grabbed Kara from me. I looked at him.

"I showered before I left." He kissed me. "So how was your day?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

"It was ok, it's better now that im with you and Kara. Then Noah being in juvie."

"I know I think he is having a hard time. He lost his little girl." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ya right into my mom's waiting arms." I was very upset about it even though it was Quinn's decision. Sam kissed my head.

"I know baby, but I promise you that it will all be ok and I will help you though it all. Im here for you and so is Kara even Puck is even though it may not seem like it."

"I know im so glad I have you Sam. I love you."

"I love you to Rachel." He kissed my head and we set there for a little bit.

S&R

That night we had dinner after we were done with homework. Then we took Kara up for bed. We bathed her and brought her in her room. Her room was a cream color with her name above her crib. It was a dark black and her changing table was the same color. We had a family picture on a wall and there was windows with little pick sparkly curtains. The carpet was a cream color to.

We put her in a white outfit with pink writing on it that said 'My finger may be small… But I can still wrap Daddy around it.' After she was dressed I fed her, then Sam burped her and we laid her down and Sam sang 'Isn't she lovely'. As he finished singing we walked into our room and we both got ready for bed. Then I climbed into bed.

"So Sam I was thinking. I need a partner for this week. Do you think you are up to it?" He climbed up by me.

"I would love to. Do you want to tell them?"

"I think we should. We could sing then tell them."

"So what do we sing?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but we will."

"We will think of something sweetheart we always do."

"I know Sam I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep before she wakes us up." We both laughed and I turned the lamp off. I crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Sleep now love" and I smiled as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. Let me know if you like it. Please review. It means so much to me. The pictures are on the polyvore link also I have a picture of Kara on there to. **


	2. The Game

**Frist I want to say thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and things. It means so much to me. I have never had that many in one chapter. Sorry that this chapter tock so long to get up but I have been busy and I got sick. Any way I might have more time to update when school starts in two weeks I don't know yet. Also if anyone wants to be a beta for this story let me know. So on with the chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning as I got up I went to feed Kara, and get her ready for the day. I put on a little pink ounce that said 'mommy's little star' with little stars on it all over, then a little pink skirt. I went to walk out and saw Sam there, ready for the day.

"Will you take her so I can go get ready?" I asked as he grabbed her from me kissed my head and walked out.

"Hi princess" I smiled and walked into our room to get ready. I then got into the shower. Today was Friday so we had a few days to pick a song to sing for glee. Tonight Sam had a football game, so Kara and I were going to his game tonight. When I got out of the shower I walked into my room to find something to wear today. I decided on a Levi skirt and a white shirt with lace on it. I then had tan wages on and small heart earrings with heart necklets with stars on it that Sam gave to me. I walked downstairs and Sam was lying on the couch with Kara on his chest as they watched Avatar. Sam was saying every line with the movie as I lean against the wall and watched him with her.

"One day I will teach you all about this princess" he said kissing her head.

"Is that so?" I asked walking over to them. Sam set up as I set down then he put his head in my lap.

"Yes, I will teach all of our kids one day."

"So you plan on having more?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Well yes if you would like to." He told me.

"Sam as long as it is your kids I don't care if we have more. I really want more. Just not right now." I said laughing at the end and he did to. After a few minutes his mom walked in.

"Hello" she called out. We just had her walk in because it was easier on us all.

"We are in here mom." Sam called out to her. Just then the two 7 year olds came running in to us.

"Rachel?" they both cried out.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam, Hi baby Kara." They both said back to him.

"I feel so loved." He said as his mom walked in and laughed at him. He set up and kissed Kara's head and handed her to me then kissed me.

"I will see you later tonight baby." Sam said grabbing his bags.

"See you tonight. Love you." I called to him.

"Love you to." He called back before he left. I put Kara in her little bouncer seat and walked into the kitchen with Mary as Steve and Stacy played with Kara.

"Long night?" she asked me.

"Not really she was asleep the whole night and that was the first time she really sleep through the night so it was nice." I told her eating an apple.

"Did you talk to Sam?" she asked.

"Yes I did and he thinks it would be ok to tell the glee club about us and Kara. They are supposed to be our friends so we hope they will be there for us." I told her.

"Im glad it will be good for you guys to have people there for you." She told me.

"Well I got to go so im not late." I told her as we walked into the living room.

"I will see you after school." I walked over to the kids.

"By you too have fun at school, by princess" I kissed Kara and got my things and walked out to the car and was off to school.

S&R

The school day went be pretty fast and nothing really happened. When lunch came I got a text from Sam telling me to meet him in the auditorium. When I walked in I saw him on the stage with food for us.

"What is all of this for?" I asked walking up to him. He kissed me.

"I wanted to have some time with just you. No one else." He told me.

"You do know we are at school?" I said kissing him back.

"Ya we are but we can have a nice quite lunch with each other. Is that too bad?" he asked me.

"No. Thank you Sam, you're the best." I kissed him and we ate, laughed and talked the rest of lunch.

When the bell went off saying the end of lunch we got up and got our things.

"Thank you Sam this was nice." I told him.

"Anything for my girl." He said kissing me.

"Well im happy you liked it." He said and he kissed me again.

"I better get to class." I told him.

"Me to, love you babe." He said to me.

"I love you to Sammy." He kissed me and walked me to the door.

"See you later Rachel." He said before he opened the door.

"See you Sammy." We both walked out and went our ways to class.

The rest of the day was boring and nothing happened. Not once was I slushed.

S&R

When I got home Mary was in a rush. Kara was in her bouncer set again.

"Im sorry I can't stay longer but I just got a call for Steve's school and he was in a fight so I have to go." She told me.

"It's fine. Let me know what happens." I tell her as she grabbed her purse.

"I will tell you tonight at the game." She called to me as she walked out. I let out a little laugh and walked over to Kara getting her out of her set.

"So what do you say ready to go to daddy's game tonight." She kicked her legs and laughed I will talk that as a yes. We both went up and I bathed her and then put her baby lotion on her. She was smiling at me.

"Are you happy to go watch daddy tonight?" her smile got bigger. I put her in a long-sleeved white shirt and a little red jersey with Sam's number on in then a white skirt and white tights and cute little brown ugg boots. I then got ready. I put on a white long sleeve shirt. I put on some jeans and grabbed a red hoody from my closet and slipped on my ugg boots. It was cold out so I got her jacket and mine and then went downstairs. I set on the couch and started to feed her and turned on the TV. I was still looking for something to watch when my phone went off. I grabbed it from the table and answered it.

"Hi Sam." I looked down and smiled at Kara as she ate.

"How are my girls doing?" he asked me.

"Good we just got ready im feeding her now then im going to eat then head to my dad's house to go to the game tonight. All thought just to let you know your brother got in trouble for getting in a fight." I told him. I hear him sight.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet. Your mom is telling me tonight at the game." I told him.

"What is up will him that is the second time sense school has started."

"I know, it will be ok. He is just going through a lot, they miss you. We all miss you." I told him.

"I know I have been busy with work and school and football and glee. I think im going to quit football." He told me.

"Sam you are not quitting. Football helps you, you have so much going on it is good for you to have something to have and not worry about everything." I told him.

"I will still have glee." He said.

"Sam you're not quitting the team. I thought you said you want to show everyone we can do this and still have lives." I said trying to help him. "Maybe I can get a job after school hours." I told him.

"No way am I letting this happening. You need to be there for Kara."

"I want to help Sam." I said as Kara looked up at me saying she was done. I started to burb her.

"You are by being her mom. I will figure it out. I have to go; they want us out on the field. I love you."

"Love you to Sam. See you in a little bit." I hung up and took Kara and her chair in there and set it on the table and put Kara in it and made myself some of the pasta I made last night for dinner. I ate then put Kara in her car set and grabbed her bag and walked out the door locking it. I put her in the back of the car got in and we were off to my dad's house.

S&R

Ten minutes later we were there and I got her out of the car and walked into the house.

"We are here." I called out to them. Then both my dad's walked in.

"Hi princess and little Kara." Daddy said.

"Hi sweetheart." Dad told me. They took Kara from me and we all walked into the living room to talk for a little.

An hour later we were back in the car and on our way to the school for Sam's game.

When we got there we walked up the bleachers and then we saw Sam's family walk over to us.

"Hello" I said smiling at them. They set down and Steve just folded his arms and was mad.

"So what happened?" I asked her.

"There was a kid saying crap about Stacie and Sam so he punched him." She told me.

"Wow looking out for family just changed." I told her.

"And he said bad things about Rachel. She is family I look out for her to." He said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Buddy just because someone said something you don't need to fight. You should tell someone about it. I am glad I have someone like you to stick up for me but you need to tell us ok. Can you do that for me?" I asked him.

"Yes I will for you." he said looking up.

"Thank you." I hugged him and walked back over to my set.

"Thank you for talking to him." Mary told me.

"No problem. I glad I can help." I told her then the game started. Through the whole game Kara was in my lap. When Sam looked up at us I grabbed her hand and waved at him. He smiled at us. The rest of the game was good and they won. We all left and I headed home to get Kara ready for bed.

When I pulled up I walked in and started to get her ready. I was feeding her when Sam walked in.

"Good job tonight." I told him.

"Thanks Im glad you were there." He came and set by me on the foot stool that went with the rocking chair.

"I am to." Kara pulled away and Sam grabbed her from me and got her ready for bed. After she was lying down and feel asleep we went to our room.

"You know Sam I miss you being around." I told him.

"I know, im trying to make it all work." He said.

"Well I want to help you." I said.

"You are." He told me grabbing me.

"Ya but we never have time for this." I said kissing him.

"We do now." He said kissing me back. Then we took off our shirts together.

"Are you sure Rachel?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Im always sure about you Sam." With that we feel into perfect bliss.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you all like it. If I can get at lease 10 reviews I will try to update by Saturday. So please review. All the outfits and things are going to be on my polyvore link. To everyone who reviewed last chapter **BiggestGleekForeva-Puck's Girl, seacat03, I heart Samchel, sunrise4ever, Tyra, BroadwayTheaterGleek, CielsBabe, BigTimeGleekBTR, Vampire-BlackRose, tomfeltonlover1991, Bgsoftball006, finchelloverz1027, daeb, nicku, MonicaPotter1998. **Also if anyone would like to be a beta please let me know in review or pm me. Also let me know what song you would like to sing next chapter. **


	3. Long Weekend

**So here is the next chapter. Im sorry it took so long but I had family come up and I did not know they were going to be here. I also start school next week so updates my come faster or slower I don't know yet. This is a feel in chapter before they tell the glee club. Thank you to all who has favorite or reviewed. Also a big thank you to my beta**_**Miss Keri Baby**_**. I hope you all like this and please review. I have a seen from 'ghost whisper' and 'nine months' in this chapter so try and see if you can tell which one it is. I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. Although I do own Kara. Please review.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

The next morning we slept till Kara woke up needing to be feed and changed at 7:00. I walked in and got her ready for the day as I fed and changed her. I walked down with her and Sam was in the kitchen making some food for us. He looked up.

"Morning my little princess and my beautiful Rachel," he kissed me and then kissed Kara's head.

"Morning Sammy," after that we ate and just talked about song ideas.

"We could do something fast or slow it's up to you." Sam said.

"I don't know. I was thinking something like 'need you now' or 'elephant love medley' from 'Moulin rouge." I told him.

"I don't care. I'm ok with either one Rach." He said taking our dishes and washing them. I left Kara in her set where we could see her and then walked in to help Sam. As we were doing the dishes I got whip cream on his arm and then we had a whip cream fight. We were laughing and messing around just having a fun time. Then we heard Kara laughing and looked over to her. She had a big smile on the face and we smiled at her to. After we were done cleaning up we all went to get ready and went to the park in the next town over. We are in the car for about a half hour, by then Kara was out so we got ice cream first to let her sleep some more. We got out at the park and set a blanket out and sat down with Kara.

We laid there for a while when Sam pulled out the picnic and we had lunch. After that we left so I could feed Kara. Sam then drove over to the mall and we went to baby gap looking for things for Kara. We got her some cute outfits. I found one that was a cute little white dress with pink polka dots on it. We got some more things like dippers, wipes and Sam got her some toys. Then we headed up to pay for what we got. We stopped for dinner before we left. After we were done we went on our way to go home.

When we pulled up outside Kara was asleep. So Sam grabbed her and I grabbed the bags and opened the door we went in and laid Kara In bed. Then we went to our room. I showered and got dressed then walked into our room. Sam was sitting on the bed in just pajamas pants and was talking on the phone.

"Ok mom I will see you later. Love you too." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Hey sweetie you ready for bed?" he asked me.

"I'm more than ready for bed." I said laughing. I lay down by him and put my head on his chest. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"I love you so much Rachel." Sam kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you to Sammy." I said. After that we feel asleep.

I woke up to crying and looked at the clock it said12:00. Kara had been sleeping through the night for a little over a week now. I was ready to get up but Sam leaned over.

"I'll get her." He said kissing me and walking out. I listened for him and heard her stop crying and Sam walking away. Then the radio went on and it was softly playing 'these are the days' I slipped out of bed and walked downstairs to the living room. I stood in the doorway leaning against it. I watched Sam lightly dance with Kara up against his chest. I smiled over at them.

"Hey I was trying to get her to sleep" he said looking up at me and smiling. I walked over to them and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we danced together.

"You're amazing with her Sammy" I told him.

"Not like you though you're amazing at all to this babe. You're an amazing mom." He kissed my head.

"Well you're a wonderful daddy Sam. You know just how to make both Kara and me happy and I love you so much Sammy." I put my head on his shoulder and smiled at Kara. Her eyes were slowly starting to close and she smiled at me so I smiled back at her. She looked so cute with Sam like that. After the song was over Kara was back to sleep so we took her back to bed. Then we went to our room and got back into bed.

"Why do you think she woke up?" I asked him.

"She wanted some time with her amazing mom." Sam said.

"Also her amazing daddy," I said to him. He just laughed and pulled me to him.

"You are amazing Rachel you know that."

"If you say so Sam," I said putting my head on his chest.

"I love this." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Holding you, loving you, loving our little angel, having a family with you, I can't think of anyone better to be with." Sam said.

"I'm really glad I have you Sam. Most guys would just leave after all of this. Not you though Sam. I love you so much and I'm really happy that you are here with us." I told him smiling.

"I would never leave you or Kara. I love you both way too much to let you go. We are in this together." He told me.

"Good night Sam and thank you for everything." I said.

"You don't have to thank me but your welcome. Thank you for giving me an amazing girlfriend and a wonderful daughter. Good night my sweet angel." He kissed my head and I reached up and kissed him on his lips.

"I would do it all over again for you Sammy." I said cuddling into him and smiled as he pulled me closer. I slowly felt my eyes close and fell into a peaceful sleep as Sam hummed Lullaby to me.

* * *

**Also pick a song you would like them to sing 'need you now' or 'elephant love medley' 10 + reviews and I will update within the next week. Last chapters reviewers thank you **sunrise4ever, leaxxcory, samchelmylove1027, NinjaGleek21, Tyra, Vampire-BlackRose, BigTimeGleekBTR, seyan, MonicaPotter1998, nluvwithemmettcullen.


	4. Duets

**Well everyone here is the next chapter. So I hope you all like it. I did not do need you now or elephant love medley because nether fit right so I did another song that someone said. I will do the other songs at some point though so don't worry. It is a really good song so I would listen to it. Its call when you got a good thing. So I hope you all review it will mean a lot more reviews faster I update. Thank you to my beta for reading over this. This chapter is for **seyan** . So thank you for the song.**

* * *

Rpov

I was walking down the hall and was feeling good. Today Sam and I were singing our duet and telling the glee club about us and Kara. Then I was hit with some shushes'. Noah was back at school now so when Noah and Sam saw what happened and came over to me to help.

"I will go beat the crap out of him if you want me to." Noah said. They were both beyond mad.

"Im ok just help me clean off please." I could feel the tears slowly start to fall down my face and they walked me to the bathroom and help me. It was easier because everyone was in class. It was the first time in a week and a half that I had been shushed. I did not have any extra outfit so Sam gave me his jacket and we called his mom to bring me a new outfit. After that we all went to the choir room for lunch.

I was setting in between Sam and Noah as we all ate our lunch.

"We are telling glee club today." I told Noah looking up at him.

"Well I'm here for you guys." He told us. I smiled at him, and then gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Noah." I said

"Any think for my hot Jewish American princess and my Goddaughter." Noah said Sam slapped his head.

"Really what is up with that?" Sam asked Noah as I laughed and Noah rubbed his head.

"Get over it Sammy boy." Noah laughed at him as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ok stop boys. Kara acts older then you too are right now." I told them. They both looked at me, and started to tickle me. "Stop" I yelled at them through the giggles.

"If you take it back," Sam said to me.

"Ok, I take it back." I said holding my hands up as they stopped. I got my things as the bell rang and walked over to the door. Then I turned around to look at them.

"Even if it is true." With that I walked out and to my next class.

S&R

The rest of the day was ok. I was in my last class before glee when I was called down to the office. I saw Mary there with Kara. I walked into the office and over to her.

"Rachel I'm so sorry but I have to drop her of early because I have to take Stacie in to the hospital because she is running a fever." She said giving me Kara and sliding her diaper bag on my arm.

"That's ok; let me know when you find out what is wrong with her." I told her.  
"Ok I will." Then she walked out of the office and to her car.

"Would you call Sam Evens down here please. " I asked the secretary. She did and a few minutes later Sam came into the office.

"It was not me." He said then saw Kara and I. "Oh, Kara is here a little early. What's going on?" He asked me.

"Your mom had to drop her off early because Stacey is running a fever and she is taking her in." I told him.

"Is she ok?" He asked worried for his little sister.

"I think so but she will call me when they are done to let me know what is going on." I told him.

"Ok, so what do we do with Kara tell we are ready? Wait what if we have Miss. P watch her and bring her in." Sam said with a smile on his face. That was not a bad idea.

"Ok let's go ask her." I walked out and Sam picked up her car set that she was sleeping in. We both walked to her office. When we got there Sam opened the door and we walked in.

"Can we ask you a favour?" I asked her.

"What would you like for me to help you with? Hi Kara," She said looking at the sleeping Kara that we had in the car set.

"Do you think you could watch her for a few minutes while we sing our song in glee and tell them? Then bring her in about 10 minutes after glee starts?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Of course I will watch her." She said to us.

"Thank you" Sam and I both said at the same time. I gave her the diaper bag and Sam put her down by the desk. We walked out just as the bell rang. So Sam and I walked to glee.

We were the first ones there, so we set down. Then Noah came running through the door.

"Is she here yet?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yes, but she is with Miss. P for a few minutes." I told him. The others started to come in and we all set down.

When Mr. Shue walked in, I raised my hand.

"Yes Rachel?" he said.

"Sam and I have our song ready to sing." I told him, and everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

"Ok sure, the floor is yours." He said setting down. Sam took my hand in his and we walked up to the front of the room.

(**Sam**, Rachel, _both)_

**Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man ****  
****Lookin at you standin there I know I am ****  
****Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue ****  
****The sun shine sure looks good on you ****  
****I swear**

I looked at Sam and smiled remember the time we played at the beach all night, when we were in Hawaii for Christmas last year.

Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby   
Happy ever after, after all this time   
Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs   
but with you to wrap my arms around   
I'm fine 

There were plenty of times I thought we were going to be over but he was always showing me that he would always be there for me. Like when we found out about Kara. He really is my happy ever after.

So baby, _hold on tight __  
__Don't let go_  
_Hold onto the love we're making __  
__Cause baby when the ground starts shakin __  
__You gotta know when you've got a good thing _

I know no matter what happens between us Sam and I always work it all out.

**You know you keep on bringin out the best of me ****  
****And I need you now even more than the air I breathe **  
You can make me laugh when I wanna cry   
This will last forever I just know, I know

When we found out I was pregnant with Kara I cried and cried. Sam set there holding me and telling me it would be ok. Then in Navi said it would be ok and I just laughed as he smiled, telling me he loved my laugh.

_So baby, hold on tight __  
__Don't let go __  
__Hold onto the love we're making __  
__Cause baby when the ground starts shakin __  
__You gotta know when you've gotta good thing _

Sam was smiling at me and winked, like the first time we saw each other and I smiled back at him.

**We got a good thing, baby, **_woah __  
__So hold on tight __  
__Baby, don't let go __  
__Hold onto the love we're making __  
__Cause baby when the ground starts shakin __  
__You gotta know,_ oh you gotta know  
**Oh you gotta know,** _you gotta know __  
__When you got a good thing _

Sam and I really had a good thing going for us. We were happy, had an amazing daughter and family, hopefully the glee club behind us. I had so many people in my life. Though Sam still made me feel more special than any one had ever made me feel before. I knew as long as he was with me I could do anything. _  
_**  
****We got a good thing baby**  
_Woah, woah, woah, woah_

We were both looking at each other smiling when the song ended.

"Are you two, like together?" Mercedes asked us.

"Yes we are. We have been for a little while now." I told them.

"A little while?" Noah asked us smiling.

"Well since before sectionals last year." I told them as Sam grabbed my hand.

"I know not all of you will like us being together but we are, so you all will have to get over it and not be rude or any thing about it." Sam told them. Just then Miss. P knocked on the door. "We also have someone we would like you all to meet." She walked in with Kara and her bag. Sam grabbed her out and held her.

"This is our daughter Kara." He said. Most of the girls 'awed' at her all but Quinn and the boys were all looking at her. Noah walked over to us and took Kara from out of Sam's arms.

"Really Puck? Every time." Sam said.

"Yes I have not seen her forever." Noah told him.

"Not my fault." Sam told him as there were laughs through the room. Noah did not answer and they slowly came up to look at her. Finn and Quinn were the only ones not coming up, Quinn was glaring at me and I avoided her look.

"Is this why you keep turning me down?" Finn said.

"Yes Finn, I'm sorry but I am with Sam and very happy." I told him as Sam wrapped his arm around me.

Finn and Quinn both got up and walked out different ways.

"Well if you all would like you can come to our house for dinner tonight. We would love to have you all, and then we can tell you everything. I will make my casserole" I smiled at them.

"We will be there." Noah said and everyone looked at him. "What her casserole is the best." He told the rest.

"What time?" Tina asked.

"How about, let's say 5:30." I told them. Mr Shue said we all could go. Everyone was out of the room and it was Sam, Noah, and I with Kara. They were putting Kara in her set.

"Can I come with you guys now?" Noah asked.

"Of course you can." I told him. Sam grabbed Kara's car set that she was now all buckled into and Noah picked up her diaper bag and we all walked out. Now to get ready for dinner tonight and hope it all goes well.

* * *

**Well there you have it. There a lot happening in the next chapter and more of the back story on how they got together and about Kara to. So to last chapters reviews **Princesakarlita411, MonicaPotter1998, Guest , seyan, Bgsoftball006 , Emily, paredden, ilovebrittanaduxx1027 , NinjaGleek21 , Vampire-BlackRose , Tyra , BigTimeGleekBTR, tomfeltonlover1991, leaxxcory, **. Thank you everyone I hope you all review.**


	5. Storytime

**Well im really sorry that it has been so long. I dot really sick and they I have been doing school things and it was midterm so im really sorry. Anyway thank you for all of the reviews and favorites it means so much. This chapter is dedicated to BigTimeGleekBTR for being the 50****th**** review. I can't believe I have 53 reviews with just 4 chapters. You guys are the best. Also some wanted to know how they got together and things so here you go. On with the story I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

After we got home from school I went up to my room and changed into my sweatpants and one of Sam's shirts. Then I went into the kitchen to start dinner. The guys were watching Kara so I could get the food done. Then they walked in to me.

"Rachel" Sam said as they walked in.

"Yes Sam" I asked looking over at them.

"She needs to eat." He told me. I washed my hands and grabbed her from Sam's arms.

"Ok I will be back in a minute. Could you too finish pilling and cutting the veggies?" I asked walking for the doorway to the hall.

"Ya sure." Noah told me. So I went up to feed Kara. Ten minutes later I walked back downstairs and Noah grabbed Kara from me and started playing with her and bouncing her.

"You might not want to do…" It was too late she spits up all over him. "That" I said laughing with Sam as Kara smiled at him.

"You're lucky you're so cute and I love you." he said giving her to Sam. "Im going to clean up." He told us and walked upstairs. I went back to dinner and Sam took Kara to the living room.

A little after that they walked into the kitchen with a now sleeping Kara, and laid her down in her playpen.

"How's dinner coming?" Noah asked me as I laughed at him.

"It will be done soon Noah." I tell him putting it in the oven, and wiping my hands on a towel.

"So do you have homework?" I asked them.

"No mommy, do you?" Noah asked me

"No, I did it." I told them. So we all set down and talked waiting for the others to come and the food to be done.

"So what's it been like?" Noah asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know, in a way it is kind of weird but in a good way." I tell him.

"You know you can come see her whenever man." Sam told him as I smiled at them.

"I don't want to take over though." He told us.

"Noah listen to me what Quinn did to you was bad and she hurt you but I promise you will be able to come see Kara whenever "You know you can come see her whenever man." Sam told him as I smiled at them.

"I don't want to take over though." He told us.

"Noah listen to me what Quinn did to you was bad and she hurt you but I promise you will be able to come see Kara whenever you feel like it. We are all family now and we are here for you." I told him setting down by him.

"Thanks Rachel and Sam. Im really glad I have you to help me through all of this." He told us, I lean over and hug him.

"Anytime" I say as the doorbell rings.

Sam got up and answered the door, as I walked over to get the food out. Then Noah and I walked into the living room and the rest of the club was in there with Mr. Shue and Miss. P, though Finn and Quinn were not here and I was glad that they were not here.

"Dinners ready so come on in." I tell them and then we all got our food.

After about an hour of talking and eating Kara woke up and started to cry so I got up to get her. I walk into her room and picked her up from the crib that Sam had put her in when we started dinner. I turned off the baby monitor and set down to feed her.

After a few minutes of feeding her Sam walked in.

"I thought so." He said as he came over to me and set on the footstool and putting my feet into his lap.

"She was hungry" I tell him looking down at my little angel, watching her cut little baby face and all the faces she was making.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked grabbing my hand and holding it.

"No, im just so nerves to tell them everything, it's a lot you know. I just don't know what they will think, or what they will say I just don't want them to hate Kara." I tell him as some tears starting to slip from my eyes. He reached up and wipes them away and looks at me.

"Sweetheart they all come because they want to know about her. Like it or not they care about us even if they don't always act like they do." He told me.

"Thank you Sam" I tell him.

"For what?" he asked back.

"For being with me and by my side through all of the crazy times and for being Kara's daddy."

"I could not think of a better job in the world. I love her and I love you." He lean down to kiss me then took Kara to burb her. He held out his hand for me and helped me up. We then walked down to the living room hand and hand.

"About time you come down. We thought you guys were doing something up there." Santana said.

"No Santana, I had to feed Kara. So what do you all want to know?" I asked them as Sam and I set back in our sets.

"How about you start with when you got together." Kurt said. Sam and I smiled at each other as they were taking turns holding her.

"Well after he started glee we started to hang out and I helped him with school and singing. After a few weeks of hanging out we started to date. A few months after that all happened sectionals came and we won. After that I found out I was pregnant.

_*Flash back *_

I was staring at the little white stick in my hands. Sam was setting next to me on my bed. I looked at it as the little positive sign laughed at me and I was ready to break down. I was pregnant at 16 and scared to death.

"Sam what are we going to do?" I asked him as the first few tears started to fall down my face.

He reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. Then pulled me into his warm strong arms and I berried my face in his shirt and started to cry harder.

"It will be ok Rachel, no matter what happens or what we decide to do I will be by your side the whole time, every step of the way." He said kissing me on the head. I looked up into his big green eyes and all that was there was love and support. In that moment I knew as long as Sam was by my side I would be able to do all of this.

"Thank you Sam I love you so much." I told him and then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you to Rachel. Im just glad we can do this together and that you will let me be a part of this unlike Quinn is doing to Puck." He told me putting his forehead to mine.

"I would never do that to you." We smiled and then he kissed me and I fall asleep safe in Sam's arms that night.

_*End of flashback*_

I told them of finding out but not all of what happened that night.

"So how did Puckerman find out?" Santana asked us all as Sam and Noah starter to laugh.

"It was not funny." I tell them and they laugh harder at me.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Sam asked.

"No I will. They want what really happened you two." I tell them.

_*Flashback*_

It was April and I was six months now. Sam was over at my house helping me pack, so we could move into our new house that our parents had got us so we could have our own place to be a real family because we decided to keep the baby. We were also going to wait to find out what the baby was. I was taping a box when Sam walked in the room.

"So are we staying for dinner because you dads said they our having people over, so do you want to stay or go somewhere for dinner?"

"We can stay I will just change before they get here." Right now I was wearing a shirt that showed off my bump but when I was around people I was careful to hid it and it was not hard because I was not that big right now, and I don't think that I would get much bigger before school was out for the summer because we got out in May. I keep packing for a half an hour when I notice Sam has been gone for a while. So I get up and head downstairs to see where he was, forgetting what I was in I walked into the living room.

"Have you seen Sa…" I stopped when I saw him talking to Noah and Noah's mom talking to my dad's as his sister was reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at Noah as I grabbed something to hide my bump.

"Well hello to you to. I figured it out a little while ago just so you know." He said waving to my stomach, and then I looked at Sam.

"You could have at least told me he was here instead of not coming back." I told him walking back upstairs to change. I was in my room pulling my shirt on, when Sam walked into the room.

"Im not talking to you so don't even try." I say walking past him and downstairs.

We were all eating dinner and after a little bit Sam looked at me.

"Please say something Rach." I looked at Sara who was by me and whisper in her ear and she smiled.

"She wants me to tell you that she is not talking to either of you right now." She said for me. The boys laughed and I glared at them. After dinner they left and Sam and I were in my room getting ready for bed because we were staying here for the night because it was so late. Sam looked at me as I climbed into bed by him.

"Im sorry baby, I did not mean to upset you" he told me kissing my hand.

"I know im sorry, it's just your popular and im the glee freak. I don't want to mess up your whole life, I have already done that." I said.

"Baby look at me, this baby is ours ok, not just yours or mine but ours, ok? I love you and you are the best thing. I would tell everyone if I didn't think it would hurt you or the baby, I would not be able to live if one of you got hurt because of me. So don't ever think that I don't care."

"I love you Sammy" I said snuggling into him.

"I love you to Rachel." He said kissing me and the rest of the night we talked then feel asleep.

_*End of flashback *_

"So Puck found out by accident?" Kurt asked.

"Yes he did, and it may sound like I was over reacting but my hormones were everywhere at that point. The smallest thing would set me off. But Noah has helped us since he has found out about us, like covering for us and things." I tell them.

"Wow, so you have known about this all the way back into April?"Santana asked Noah.

"Ya, I can keep a secret, when it's for Rachel and Kara." He said and Sam slapped his arm.

"What about me?" He said.

"Sure Sam to." Noah said as we laughed at them. Then Mercedes turned to me.

"What was it like when you had her?"

"Well it was a long day for sure." I said looking over at Sam.

_*Flashback*_

It was July 25 and I was two days late with the baby. I was trying everything but nothing was working. So after a warm bubble bath, I went off to bed because my back was killing me. Sometime during the night Sam came in and went to bed. I woke up around 1:00 in the morning with a horrible pain in my back so I got up and walked around. Finally by 1:30 I was trying another bath and it worked. I was standing up ready to climb out when I felt a gush of water down my legs. Then I knew what was going on. I stepped out and got a towel walking into our room. I walked over to him ready to wake him but he was asleep and he had been working so hard. So I got dressed and put on one of his shirts and walked downstairs and laid on the couch. The contractions were still a while a part plus I was not really in pain so I decided I would wait for a while.

In between the contractions I was able to sleep. Around 9:00 Sam walked down. The contractions were now about 55 minutes apart but still not to bad.

"Hey how long have you been down here?" He asked me. He came over as a contraction hit and noticed. "Rachel, what's wrong? Are you in labor?"

"No" he looked at me "Well yes but im not going to the hospital yet. They will just send me home tell im closer anyway." I tell him.

"Ok, so where are we?" He asked.

"55 minutes apart and they are not that strong." I tell him."Ok" he said and I lay my head on him and fall asleep.

By noon they are about 45 minutes apart and still not over the top painful, they hurt but not bad. So I decided to wait a little longer. Then by 7:00 that night they were still about a half an hour apart but staring to get painful. So I decided to wait an hour and then leave. By 8:00 they were 25 minutes apart and we went to the hospital. I was checked in and got put in a room. I was told I was only at 4 centimeters so I just waited. We called our parents and they all came over, even Noah came by for a little bit to 'give Sam some helpful tips' according to him.

By 11:30 that night the contractions were very painful and were about 10 minutes apart. I was at 7 so the doctor told me anytime. Then a little after 1:00 they came and checked me again and said I was fully dilated. The contractions were pretty much on top of each other now. I had been pushing for about 10 minutes when I stopped for a minute to breath.

"I can't do it Sam. I can't do it, you do it for me." I told him even though I knew I had to do it.

"I know it hurts, but it will be worth it. If I could do it for you I would, but you can do this Rachel." He leans in and helped me through the next few. I felt horrible and like I was being torn apart.

"Ok Rachel I need one more big push and you will be able to meet your baby" the doctor told me. Sam kissed my head.

"Come on babe one more big push." Sam told me as I pushed as hard as I could. Then there was relief and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, my baby crying. The doctor laid the baby on my chest.

"Congratulations you have a little girl. Dad would you like to cut the cord?" Sam knotted his head and the doctor helped him as I rubbed her little head were she had brown hair and it was amazing. Sam came back by my head and kissed me. They then took our little girl over to clean her up. When they brought her back over to us they told us she was 7lbs 4oz 19in born at 1:26 on Tuesday July 27.

"What should we name her?" Sam asked.

"I think we should name her Kara Sophia Evans." Sam had said that name a few weeks ago and I fell in love with it.

"Really, we can name her Kara?" He was smiling and his eyes lit up.

"Yes Sam I love that name. It's perfected for our little girl." He kissed me again and we set there just being a happy little family for a little before it got crazy with family.

_*End of flashback*_

"Wow, does it really hurt bad?" Tina asked me

"Yes if does, but in the end when I got to hold her it was all worth everything." Kara started to rub her eyes and get tired, so I got up telling them I would be back. I feed and change her when I was in her room with her. I laid her down so she could fall asleep because she was fighting it so hard. I slowly went out and back downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked as he pulled me down by him.

"Almost." I tell him. He gets up.

"I'll be right back." Before I know it he was walking back in and pulling me on to his lap.

"She's asleep now." Sam told me.

"Well maybe we should head out. It's pretty late and there is school tomorrow." Mr. Shue said as the rest of the club frowns at him.

"Whatever you say." They told him and I smiled at them all.

"You can come over tomorrow after school if you would like to." I tell them.

"We will be here." Kurt said as the rest of them agree. They all left and it was just Sam and me. We walked upstairs.

That really did go good." I tell him.

"Ya it did, though tomorrow will be a long day."

"You're telling me." I say climbing into bed and setting down by him and he pulls me into his side and laid back taking me with him.

"I love you Sam." I say

"I love you to my sweet Rachel" he kissed my head "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night Sammy." With that I fell asleep feeling good that our friends knew about us but also our daughter, little sweet Kara.

* * *

**Well here is the new chapter and I really hope you like it. It's also the longest chapter I have ever done for any of my stories because I felt bad about not updating in forever. Then again you can't do much when you're sick. So please review and let me know if you like it. The more reviews the faster I will update I have the next chapter halfway done so please review. Last chapters reviewers are **Princesakarlita411, Joleigh13, Tyra, broadwaybound2016, ScottishGleek1998, Vampire-BlackRose, seyan, ilovebrittanaduxx1027, BigTimeGleekBTR, leaxxcory, fatima343, purplepeopleliter. **So thank you everyone who read. **


	6. The Surprise Baby-Shower

**Well I'm so sorry it has been so long. I got sick and I have been busy with school. So I'm very sorry. I just finished one of my stories and I'm just about done with another so I will be able to update more. I hope you all like this one. I own nothing.**

* * *

RPOV

The next day when I woke up and Sam was not next to me, so I got up and walked to Kara's room. When I walked in I saw Sam sleeping in the rocking chair with Kara asleep on his chest. I walked in and sat by him and kissed his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning." I told him.

"It's morning already?" He asked.

"Yes, how long were you in here for?"

"I have no idea. I think I came in around 4:00, so not too long." He told me.

"Sam it's almost 6:30 in the morning. That's two and a half hours, Sam. We have school, did you get any sleep?" I asked taking Kara and laying her in the crib and watched as she stirred a little but fell back to sleep.

"I'll be fine Rachel. I'm just going to shower." He said standing up.

"Ok, I will go get food going." I tell him walking out behind him.

"Ok I'll be down in a min." He said kissing me and going to our room. I walked down into the kitchen and started breakfast.

S&R

When I was done making breakfast Sam walked in with the baby monitor.

"Well she is still asleep." He said falling into a chair and I set the food down in front of him.

"Ok that's it we are staying home and you are going to sleep and I will take care of Kara." I told him setting by him.

"We can't miss school" he said.

"If you go to school you will just fall asleep anyway and I would just worry about you. Now eat then go up to bed." I said and then kissed his head and grabbed my phone to call his mom to tell her and ask if she would call and tell the school we would not be there today.

"Wow, you're good at this mom thing." He told me with a laugh.

"I hope so because before we know it Kara will be this age." I say to him.

"Please don't remind me. But when she is she is not dating. Ever." He told me as I laughed and walked out to call his mom.

When I got off the phone with her I walked back in and talked to Sam telling him I was going to get in the shower really fast. Then I went up to the shower.

When I got out I went to my dresser and put on pink sweatpants, a gray tank top and I put my hair up. As I turned around Sam was behind me.

"You look good" he said kissing me.

"Really?" I ask him.

"You always look amazing to me."

"Thank you Sam. You're the best." I stand up and kiss him.

"You're the best but thanks." Just then Kara started to cry.

"You sleep and I will take care of her." I made sure he was in bed then walked over to Kara's room and picked her up.

"What's wrong princess?" I ask her setting down and I start to feed her. After a few minutes of watching her I look up to see Sam at the door. "I thought you were in bed." I say to him.

"Yeah but I was so alone in there so I decided to come see my girls." He said walking over to us. "How about you come into our room to feed her."

"Ok, help me up." He helped me up and we went into our room and he helped me onto the bed. We set there just in a small quite family moment. After Kara was done she started to pull away and I burped her. She fell asleep and I laid her down between us and lay down by Sam. Sam picked her up and laid her on his chest and pulled me closer to him, and we all fell asleep.

S&R

I was slowly waking up when I heard my phone go off. I opened my eyes and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I looked at it and saw I had a text from Kurt. Then I saw the time, it was 1:30 and opened the text with a sigh. _Well Diva you and Sam are not at school today so I thought I would let you know we have a glee club meeting that you need to be at today at 3:15 and bring Kara because we all want to see her. Love you, see you soon. –Kurt_

I smiled, I had no idea why it was at 3:15 when school got out at 2:50 but I would just go with it. I replied back to him saying we would be there and got up to go get Kara's things ready and to get ready myself.

When I walked back into our room with an outfit for Kara and a new dipper, I looked at them. Sam was still asleep but Kara was just lying there looking around at everything.

"Is my big girl awake?" I say walking over and picking her up. "We have to be quite so we don't wake up daddy." I say to her as I lay her on the bed and start to change her. I put her in a white long sleeve onesie, with black leggings and a pink skirt with ruffles. Then I slipped her little silver sparkly flats on and put her white coat with her bag.

"There you go princess all ready to go. Should we wake up daddy?" She smiled at me and I took it as a yes. So I set her down by Sam and I leaned over and kissed him as Kara started to hit his chest and had a big smile on her face when I looked down at her. Sam opened his eyes and looked at us.

"Good morning." He said kissing us both and pushing himself up and picking up Kara. "Why are you all dressed up little one? Are you going somewhere?" He asked looking at her then at me.

"Yes we are all going to glee because they need us there for something important." I said to him.

"Ok when do we need to be there?" he asked me.

"At 3:15, do you want to get ready first or me?" I asked him.

"You can, I will take her for a minute." I kissed him and got up to go get ready.

I put on a white tank top and a black shirt over it, and then I had some jeans on with Ugg boots. I had on a star necklace and small diamond stud earrings on. After I was dressed I walked over to Sam and picked up Kara.

"Go get ready. We will go make some food, come down when you are done." I told him and walked out. When we walked into the kitchen I put Kara in her bouncer seat and started to make a late lunch. I was pulling things out when Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled then looked over to Kara. She was smiling at both of us. I smiled at her and turned around in Sam's arms to look at him. I made sandwiches for us to eat and then cleaned up. By the time we were done it was almost 3:00 so we went to the living room to watch TV for a little until we had to leave. By the time it was 3:10 we got our coats on and headed to the school.

When we got to the school the parking lot was pretty much empty. We got out and Sam grabbed Kara's car set and I grabbed her dipper bag and we went in. The halls are all quite as we walk to the choir room. When we get there to the choir room door all the lights were off. I looked over to Sam and opened the door. We both walked in and I turned the lights on. Then everyone jumped out yelling 'Surprise'. I started to laugh, the whole club was there with the exception of Finn and Quinn but I did not care if they were going to be rude about everything.

"You guys what is all of this?" I asked them as they were hugging us.

"Well we thought we could give you guys a late baby-shower because we did not know when you were pregnant." Kurt said to us, and I laughed at them.

"You guys are the best." I said to them. We ended up playing different games and just having fun as everyone passed Kara around to hold and play with, and to say she was loving the attention she was getting was an understatement and everyone loved giving it to her.

We then started to open presents that they got us even though I told them we did not need it. They gave us onesies, dippers, toys, and fun baby things. They even got a baby toy that she could lay on and play as it would play music and things.

Once we were done we ate some food and the guys helped Sam take all of the things out to our car. After we all said our goodbyes, Sam and I took Kara home so she was not out too late. For the rest of the night we just spent time together. So overall it was a good day and I loved that we had friends there for us.

* * *

**Well I hope that you all liked it. The end it not my favorite but I really wanted to update for all of you. My reviewers from last chapter: **Princesakarlita411: I'm glad that you liked it, with Finn and Quinn I'm not sure what they will do at this point but it will have drama as it goes on. Tyra: I'm happy you like it and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I hope this makes up for it. pinkprincess007: I'm really glad that you like it and like them I have a picture of her on my Polyvore website in the, our secret family folder. ScottishGleek1998: I happy that you liked it and here is the next update. BigTimeGleekBTR: I'm so happy that you loved it, and I am happy to dedicating the chapter to you. ilovecherryduxxsamchel2812: I hope you like this chapter. oliigleegirl1124: I glad you thought it was cute, I hope you like this chapter. Guest: glad you like it. MusicalLover17: I'm glad you love it I hope you love this one to. **So thank you everyone hope you like it. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. **


	7. Secrets Out

**I am so sorry it has been so long, but I was busy with school, getting sick and then lost my grandpa who I was close with so im very sorry about the wait. I hope you all like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. I also did not have my beta look this over because I wanted to get this up for you guys.**

* * *

**Rpov**

After our surprise baby-shower the glee club loved to see Kara and spend time with her. She was getting bigger to. Her hair was a little longer and it was dark but still had a light blond in it. But her eyes were still me favorite. They were a way pretty blue with hints of green in them. They were amazing just like her. It had been a week since the baby-shower and thing s were going really well. I was becoming really good friends with Kurt and Mercedes even Santana, Brittney and I were becoming friends.

It was Friday and Sam pulled up into the school parking lot. We started to go together now that the school knew we were a couple.

"Im so happy that it's Friday." I said as he parked and turned his jeep off.

"Why is that?" he asked smiling at me.

"I get that whole weekend with you and Kara. Plus I don't have to put up with people here." I told him.

"I have work in the morning Rachel." He said to me as I smiled.

"Yes, you do, but I have you tomorrow night and all day Sunday." I told him.

"Ok you win." He told me and leans over to kiss me. Then he got out and walked over to my side and opened my door helping me out. I smiled as he kissed me again and tool our bags out of the back and wrapped his arm around me as we walked up to the school.

We walked in and he walked me to my looker were Kurt, Mercedes, Britt, and Santana were standing. We walked over to them and I smiled

"Hello guys, how are you?" I asked them.

"We are good, but are you doing anything tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked.

"Well, spending time with Kara why?" I said as I shut my locker.

"You should come shopping with us then." Santana said.

"I don't know guys." I told them.

"Please Rachie?" Britt asked

"Why don't you and Kara go? I work anyway. So go have fun with your friends." Sam said and kissed my head.

"Well I guess I could." I told them.

"Good I will see you later." Sam said as he kissed me.

"By Sam" I said as he walked over to the guys.

"Yay Rachie's coming." Britt said and we all laughed and walked off to first hour.

S&R

I had got out of class early. So I decided to go to my locker and put things away before I went to lunch. A s I pushed the door to my locker closed I see Quinn with some cheerios and they all throw slushes in my face as Finn and the some football players throw them at me from behind.

"How do you like that Mommy?" One said as they laughed and walked away. I go to the closes bathroom and start to cry. Quinn told everyone about Kara. I did not want this to happen at all and I had to think of something fast. But as I did I set in the bathroom and cried covered in slushes.

**Spov**

The bell had just ringed to go to lunch so I walked to the lunch room. When I walked in I see some of the glee club setting at our table. I walked over to them.

"Have any of you seen Rachel?" I asked as I looked around.

"No man, we thought she was with you." Puck said looking around.

"She said she would meet me in here, that she got our early." I told them, looking around for Rachel. Just then I saw Finn and Quinn walk in with some of their other friends all of them laughing and knew in that moment that they did something. I got up and went over to them.

"What did you do to Rachel?" I demanded them.

"We gave her what she deserves" a cheerio told me. I turned to walk out to find Rachel when one said something that made my blood run cold.

"Too bad your suck with her because of a baby, are you sure it's even yours?" Quinn said and I turned around and walked back to them.

"YOU did this?" They both smiled and I punched Finn.

"Too bad you can't hit girls." Quinn said as Santana walked over to us.

"Good thing I can" She said as she slapped her and we walked out. We walked to the closes bathroom by Rachel's locker and walked in. There in the corner was Rachel covered in slushes and was crying. I ran over to her with Santana and Brittney and lifted her into my lap as they got wet paper towels and came over to us trying to clean her up some as I tried to get her to stop crying.

"They all know Sam, Quinn and Finn told the whole school." She cried into my chest and it broke my heart. One of the most important people in my life was hurting and there was nothing I could do but hold her.

"I know Rachel. It will be ok." She looked up at me.

"I want to go home Sammy." She said to me. I picked her up.

"We will go home." I said to her.

"We will tell Mr. Shue then come over after school." Santana said opening the door for me.

"Thanks see you then." I said and left to take Rachel home.

**Rpov **

I fell asleep in the car leaning on the window. I woke up a little as Sam carried me inside and cleaned me up and put me to bed.

"Thanks Sam" I mumbled to him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Anything for one of my girls, I love you Rachel. Try to get some sleep." He said and walked out shutting the door behind him. After a few minutes I decided to go see what Sam was doing so I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs but stopped.

"I don't know what to do mom. I don't want anyone giving Rachel crap. Plus I don't want people saying things about her and Kara, I don't care about what they say about me but I don't want anything to happen to them." Sam said

"I know, you're so much like your father. Never caring what happened to him as long as you kids and I was happy he is happy. I know you want to protect them Sam and you are an amazing boyfriend and an amazing father they both love you so much." Mary told him.

"Thanks Mom." I heard him say then it got quite. With that I went up to Kara's room and watched her sleep tell I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but I know were im going with this now so here is last chapters reviewers. **Princesakarlita411, xoxoSatanxoxoDuxxoxo, seyan, ScottishGleek1998, armonica, Gleemania123, samchellover, kataragurl27. **So thank you everyone so much. **


	8. Shopping

**Well I know it has been awhile but I have been way busy and stressed out with everything. But the chapters should start coming sooner because I have them all wrote I just have to type them. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

The next morning I woke up as Sam is getting ready for work. I was in our bed and Kara was sleeping by me on Sam's side. I looked at Sam and he saw I was awake and walked over to me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said and kissed my head.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"You were in and out all night after I found you in Kara's room." He said and pulled his jacket on.

"Sam about yesterday…" I started but he cut me off by kissing me.

"Rachel I know and understand. Don't worry I will not let anything happen to either of you ever again. It will always be you two for me no matter what anyone will say. I will always love you and Kara." He said and kissed me again.

"Ok Sam, I love you. Be careful." I say to him.

"I always am. Have fun and I love you two." He said then kissed both Kara and I and left for work. I got up out of bed and brought Kara with me to the bathroom, because she was now awake. I got us both ready. I put on a light purple dress with a black jacket and black flats. I then put Kara in a white long-sleeved onesie and pink pants and a flower headband. I walked down with Kara and ate and feed her. At 9:00 there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Kurt.

"You ready to go diva?" He said.

"Yes. Let me grab Kara's bag. Will you take her for me?" I asked.

"Of course" he said and I handed her over to Kurt and went back into the house to grab our things. I walked back to the door and we walked out as I locked up.

"Ok I'm ready." I said as I finished buckling Kara in her car set.

"Let's go" he said as we both got in. Santana and Britt were in back and Tina and Mercedes were up front with Kurt. I was in the middle with Kara. Britt started to play with Kara and Santana looked at me.

"You look good Rachel, how was your night?" She asked me.

"It was good. Kara slept pretty well so that was nice. What about your night?"

"It was good." She said. The rest of the ride was us all talking and singing to the radio. It was fun to hang out with them and Kara loved everyone fussing over her.

When we got to the mall we went to several stores. Then we went to stores for Kara and got her things then we went to the food court when lunch time came around.

"So Rachel what is it like to be a mommy?" Santana asked as she played with Kara as she held her.

"I don't really know how to explain it. At first I was scared to death, and then when we saw her for the first time I was happy. After I had her it was something else altogether. It is like this little person needs you for everything and it's amazing when she looks up at me with her big eyes as if I'm the only person that she loves. It's the best feeling even if she is a big daddy's girl. I love when we have our mommy Kara time." I tell them as I smile. Then Kurt asked.

"How is Sam with it all?" I smiled.

"He's amazing with Kara. She has had him wrapped around her little finger from day one. I love when they are together. They are so cute. A week ago I came home late after dance practice and when I walked into the living room Sam was lying on the couch asleep with Kara sleeping on his chest. It was the cutest thing ever." I took my phone out and showed them the pictures. When Kara saw it she started to clap her little hand and smiled a huge smile.

"That made her happy." Brittney said.

"She loves Sam so much. They are so precious together. It's so cute I love it." I laughed as they looked at more pictures of them.

"So with money do you and Sam do it all or what?" Santana asked me.

"Well we pay for what we can but they help out a lot." I tell them.

"Who watches her when you can't?" Tina asked.

"Well during school Mary, Sam's mom usually watches her. Then my dad's watch her at night if we want to go out. Sometimes Sam's parents do. Just whoever is free to watch her."

"Well if you ever need us. We can help you whenever you need help." Kurt said.

"Thanks guys it means a lot to me." I tell them

"Anytime girl," Mercedes said.

After we all finished earing we went back to shopping. We walked into another store and I found a really cute white tank top with black lace at the top and bottom. Then I got a pair of dark jeans and a black jacket thing with silver flats. Then we found Kara a white long sleeve onesie with a giraffe on it and a little pink sweat pants and jacket and sparkly teen shoes. After we were all done we went to the car and loaded it in the car and went back to my house. When we got there we all went in and I went up and feed and changed Kara before I laid her down for the nap.

I walked back down stairs and the rest of them were in the living room.

"Where did the little Miss Kara go?" Kurt asked as I set down by him.

"I put her down for her nap. She will be a bear if I don't give her one. So she will be up in about an hour and a half to two hours." I tell them.

"She's already a diva like her mommy than. How does Sam like that?" Mercedes asked smiling at me.

"He is more than fine with it. We talk about who she is like more. It's the funniest thing and Kara is a lot like him. They both scrunch up there face when they are thinking really hard. Then when he does his impersonations with her she just laughs. It is the cutest thing, and Sam loves it." I tell them Santana picks up a picture of Sam and Kara when they fell asleep together at the hospital.

"He's a good dad. You can see it in his face that he loves her more than anything." She said.

"I know he is amazing I can't believe I got so lucky to have such and amazing guy to be with and to have as Kara's dad."

"You really got lucky with him." Tina said.

"I did." I looked up at my friends and through that I was really lucky to have an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful daughter with friends to be by our side. I truly was a lucky girl.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading. Please review it will make my day so much better than what it is. Last chapter's reviewers ****ScottishGleek1998, Gleemania123, Princesakarlita411, ILoveTDHIMYMGleexx, ****seacat03, ****seyan****. **


	9. Accident

**Well here is the next chapter. I was waiting for my beta to read it but I have not heard from her and it has been two weeks. So I did not have a beta look at this. I own nothing. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rpov

Around four the girls and Kurt left, and I got some cleaning done while Kara was lying on the floor playing with some toys. I laughed as I watch her give up on one toy and go to the next one by her. She was in a white 'I love daddy' onesie and little light pink pants. She was smiling and looked up at me.

"Hi baby girl." I said setting down to play with her. After about a half-hour I heard the doorbell. I got up and looked at Kara.

"I will be right back baby girl." I said smiling at her. I went to the door and opened it, and Noah was standing there.

"Hello Noah how are you?" I said to him.

"Im good Berry, what about you?"

"Im doing amazing." I said.

"Is Sam here?" He asked.

"No he gets off at 6:00 though." I tell him.

"Well if you don't mind can I just wait here?"

"Of course you can Noah." I said letting him in. we walked into the living room and he walked over to Kara and picked her up.  
"Hi my little Kara" he said as she smiled at him.

"Is Sam the reason you really came over? " I asked smiling as he played with her.

"No I came for both Sam and Kara."

"O thanks I feel so loved." I said.

"I came for you to my hot Jewish American princess. I will always love you Rach, but I love them to. We are family you know." He said kissing Kara's head. I smiled at them.

"Good" I said "You're really good with her. She loves you."

"You think so"

"I know she does Noah." I said and got up. "Are you staying for dinner?" I asked.

"Ya ma's at work and Jessica is at a friends for the night."

"So im taking it you're crashing here for the night?" I asked him.

"You know me so well." I laughed and go to the kitchen to make dinner for us.

By the time dinner is done and ready its 6:00 so Sam will be home in a little because he called saying he was leaving work. I walked out to the living room to talk to Noah while we waited for Sam.

"So how was your day Berry?" He asked as I set down.

"It was good, Kara and I went shopping with Kurt and the girls and that was a lot of fun. Kara has them all wrapped around her finger."

"Of course she does. She is the cutest baby ever."

"That's why you're her Godfather because you love and care about he so much. I know if anything ever happened to Sam and I you would take care of her." I said to him.

"Of course I will take her but nothing would ever happen to Sam or you." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Noah was like a big brother to me and I was glad that he was in our lives. I knew there was no way we would have been able to do half the things we have if we did not have Noah.

"Thank you" I told him.  
"For what?" he asked looking at me confused.

"For being here for us and standing up for us this whole time." I said.

"I did it because you guys were there for me and Kara helps with the fact that I don't get to be Beth's dad." He said with a sigh. I could see a tear start to fall. I leaned in closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You will always have us Noah. You will never loss us. We will always be here for you no matter what happens." I smile up at him.

"I know, just like I will always be here for you guys." He said as Kara smiled up at him.  
"When does Sam get home?"

"He should be here soon."

"Rach is 6:30. I though he was home earlier." I looked at the clock. He was right Sam was late and he is never late and if he is going to be late he calls to tell me what is going on.

"Noah something's wrong." I stand up as Noah lays Kara down and stands up after ne pulling me into a hug.

"It will be ok Rachel." He said and kissed my head. A few minutes later my phone started to ring. I picked it up hoping it was Sam.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes it is." I answered.

"We are calling from the hospital to inform you that Sam Evens was in and accident." She told me and my heart dropped.

"Im on my way." I hang up and look at Noah.

* * *

**I know a big cliffhanger the faster the reviews the faster I update. The next chapter is ready so review and I will put it up. There will be 15 chapters then I will start a sequel. I should be able to update faster because I graduate next week. Last chapters reviewers ****pinkprincess007** here is the next chapter and I hope you like this one to. I love Rachel with Kara to, **gleegirl316** don't worry that will happen in the sequel. I hope you will like it, **seyan **im glad you like it and I hope you like this one to. Don't worry I will find a place to use the song if not in this one them in the sequel, **Gleemania123** im glad you liked it, **Princesakarlita411** im happy you liked it, **ScottishGleek1998** here is the update, **Vilmajal** im so happy that you love it. **Thank you everyone** **for reading leave a review and I will update by Saturday if I get at least 5.**


	10. Hospital

Well it has been a little but here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I own nothing.

* * *

Rpov

"Can you drive me to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Ya, what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed Kara's car seat and helped get here in as I grabbed her bag and put her blanket on her.

"Sam was in an accident. This is my entire fault Noah. What am I going to do? I can't do this alone?" I say as I start to cry.

"Listen to me Rachel. We are going to the hospital and going to see Sam and he will get better just wait and see ok. Let's go." He grabbed Kara and we went to his car. S&R

The ride to the hospital was a blur. When we got there Noah grabbed Kara and I got her bag and we ran in. I ran up to the fount desk and the nurse looked up at me.

"I need to find Sam Evens please."

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes" I said knowing I would get no were if I didn't.

"Go to the waiting room the doctor should be out soon." I walked over with Noah and took Kara out holding her. "It will be ok Rachel." he said.

"Would you call our parents?" I asked him.

"Ya I will" he gets up and goes to call them. After a few minutes I see Noah's Mom walking in.

"Rachel im glad they called you. I told them to what I was Sam. Im so sorry sweetie. Is anyone here with you? "She said to me.

"Noah brought us. He went to call our parents." I tell her as I see Noah walking back to us.

"Hi ma do you know anything?" he asked and them a doctor walked out.

"Sam Evens family?" He said.

"That's us." I said walking over.

"Well Sam should be fine. He has a concussion and some cuts plus a broken rib and a sprained arm but the rib did not do any damage to anything. So he should be fine as long as he rest and he will heal." He told us.

"Thank you, can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes for a minute. He is in room 216." He said then walked away. "Can you take Kara? I will be right back. I tell them.

"Say hi to Sam for me." Noah said.

"I will." Then I go down the hall to find Sam when I get to his room I wait for a minute and take a deep breath as I open the door and walk in. I was surprised to see my Sam look so weak and fragile. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and held it.

"Sammy" I said and he opened his eyes.

"Rachel" he said in a weak voice. He had a cut on his head and bruises all over.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Like crap, but I will be ok." He said. "How did you get here?"

"Noah bought Kara and me because he was at the house what I got the phone call. So he bought us over." I told him and pulled a chair over to his bed.

"Is Kara here? Did you call my parents?"

"Yes, and yes Noah called them for me. Do you need any think?"

"No but could you get Kara. I want to see her." He told me.

"Ok I will go get her. I will be right back." I stood up and kissed him walking out to the waiting room. When I got out there both our parents were there.

"Rachel how is he?" Mary asked.

"He's ok, and awake. I was just coming to get Kara because he wanted to see her. You can come back if you want."

"I will let him see Kara first then I will go back really fast." Mary said.

"Ok we will not be long." I told her.

"Take your time sweetie he needs to see you guys." She said. I smiled at them and take Kara from my dad and walked back to Sam's room. As I go to open the door the doctor walked out of his room and smiled at me. I walked in and Sam was setting up and smiled what he was at us. Kara started to clap when she saw him.

"There's my little princess." He said as I set by his bed with her. "Let me hold her."

"Are you sure? " I asked in fear of hurting him.

"Just make sure she is not on my left side and we will be fine." He tells me so I set Kara in his arms and she starts going off in her baby talk smiling up at her daddy.

"Rachel came here" Sam said when he saw the tear slid down my face.

"I don't want to hurt you." I told him.

"You won't, now come here." I went over and set on the right side of Sam's bed by him.

"See im fine. How are you Rachel?"

"Im fine Sam." I told him.

"No you're not, now tell me the truth."

"Sam when I got that phone call it felt as if someone ripped my heart out. I can't do this without you Sam." I started to cry and he pulled me closer to him. Wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't worry Rachel I made you a promise that I would never leave you and I would not unless you want me to leave." He told me.

"I will always want you Sam" I told him. It was quit for a few minutes as we set as a family. Then there was a knock on the door. Then Noah came in.

"Would you like me to take you guy's home Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to get Kara to bed." I said and Sam kissed Kara and handed her to me, then kissed me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam said as I got up and waked over to the door, walking up to Noah.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you for a minutes Puck?" Sam asked.

"Ya sure, I'll be right out Rach."

"Ok, bye Sam, I love you and will see you tomorrow." Then I walked out of Sam's room and headed for the waiting room.

Ppov

After Rachel walked out I looked at Sam. He was all banged up and I felt afraid for him.

"What do you need man?"

"Do you think you could stay with Rachel and Kara tonight? I think Rachel needs it right now." He said to me.

"Of course man anything to help you guys out. Just promise you will get better we all need you Sam."

"I will, thank you for this." I smiled at him walking over to his bed.

"Sam you're like a brother to me. You, Rachel and Kara are family. I will always be here for all of you no matter what happens." I gave him a fist bump and said bye and left to get them home. I went to the waiting room.

"You ready to go Rachel?" I asked her.

"Yes let's go. Bye everyone." She said and I took them home.

When we got there I grabbed Kara and I took her up to her room because she was asleep. After I laid her down I walked to Sam and Rachel's room to see her setting in the middle of the bed wearing Sam's shirt and Pj pants. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms as she slowly cried herself to sleep and a tear made its way down my cheek.

* * *

Well there it is. Let me know what you think. Last reviewers are ScottishGleek11998, Gleemania123, Vilmajal, Bgsoftball006, seyan, Princesakarlita41. Thank you everyone for all up of last chapters reviews and i really hope you all like it, it was so long but now I have more time to get the chapters for you do to the fact that i graduated. Please everyone review it means a lot to me.


End file.
